Roalia
"What the hell is this place?" "Pretty sure it's Roalia." "Yeah, but the sun hasn't set in days and it's freaking me out." -Ghaa and Cara, conversing about the new world. Roalia was first discovered by a explorers at 23 BBY. Approximately 4 months before the Clone Wars, a group of colonists from the ecumenopolis Coruscant had embarked to colonize the sunset world. Astrography The Sunset World Roalia, a planet stuck in set gravitational pull by two distinct suns, had no environmental change at all. There was no rotation on its axis which led to one safe zone within the planet. This line, spanning from north to south on both sides of the planet, is 0 degrees latitude until hitting the north or south end, then turning to 180 degrees. No matter where in the safe zone you go, it will always remain a temperate environment between 60 degrees to 90, making it a comfortable place to live. However, due to the lack of rain storms, secondary farming techniques require harvesting moisture and the use of greenhouses to ensure necessary crop growth. When leaving the safe zone, you can either experience intense heat and solar flares or intense, but survivable cold. This makes the safe zone the only habitable area. The Star Moon Roalia was not alone. Among it remained a close moon that was simply named after the discoverer of Roalia, Curtrell. Every five months, the moon with shift the way it orbited around the planet. It would move from left to right in the sky from right to left. It was discovered to be habitable as the moon did indeed rotate on its axis by the gravity of Roalia, while Roalia stayed still. Curtrell was quite different to Roalia. While it remained a temperate environment, it was very lush, green, and many people believed it was more worthwhile inhabiting than Roalia. However, the amount of animals and the lack of clear vegetation made it hard to even land a ship, making it a simple companion to the planet. It was planned after the successful colonization of Roalia, they would attempt to develop a community on the moon of Curtrell. Y'llima Trade Route The Y'llima Trade Route was a trade route created by Cara and Chalkurra 21 years before the Battle of Yavin. It was designed to skip around normal frequencies for secure docking at the Trockz Enclave. However, it became noticed by pirates and criminals alike, being used as a smuggling route for illegal goods. History Pre-Clone Wars Approximately one year before the Clone Wars, a group of explorers stumbled upon the world. They had landed not far from the official location of Khalis, studying it and realizing the world was a paradox, remaining extremely unique compared to many other worlds in the galaxy. After reporting it to the rest of the galaxy, the Republic had no interest in the world, dealing with internal and political struggle with the newly found Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Separatists on the other hand, grew intrigued and had scientists and spies study the world, only to find it had a stockpile of a lost Hyperfuel known as Isotope-5. The CIS sent in droids and spies alike to build stations on the world. Not long afterward, a colony ship filled with Coruscanti people and aliens alike had landed and begun the construction of the city. Eventually, after the establishment of Khalis, Marlow, one of the Roalian Mountain Men and explorer of the world, led to find a cliff face, hidden by a mirage of sand, which would later be known as Marlow's Drop. Learning of this, a group of wealthy individuals in league with a man known as Big Doc, a new colonist to the world, came to Marlow's Drop and immediately began the construction of a hidden wealthy city for high-rollers and rich individuals. The Separatist Alliance hoped that they could keep their involvement with the world secret and constructed a listening post at Sunshine Ridge to spy on the new colonists while they had their lead scientist, Isead Biabru, prepare an invasion force to capture the world to begin the mining of the Isotope-5. Republic Intelligence eventually learned of the Separatist forces on the world and sent a droid named HK-51 to keep an eye on the world, feeling war would come soon. The Clone Wars About one month after the Clone Wars began, two Jedi Knights, Heyvis and Valo, accompanied by Valo's padawan, Ghaa, had been assigned on a secret mission by the Jedi Council to find the Separatists and stop them from achieving an ancient Hyperfuel known as Isotope-5. They brought with them their new allies, Lieutenant Cara and Chalkurra, to help hunt down the Separatists in their starship, the Shadow's Scepter. Battle of Roalia During the Clone Wars, a major Separatist invasion armada, led by Isead Biabru, invaded the local colony. The soon-to-be-named Heroes of Khalis called and requested aid from the Republic fleet. After a large fleet arrived, a group invasion began in the middle of the capital. A Acclamator-class cruiser landed, deploying the First Republic Raider's Corps, a Juggernaut Turbo Tank, and an AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer). Leading the troops, Valo managed to distract the droid army while Heyvis captured the Separatist Commander. Ghaa took to the skies, destroying several starships in the process. After the retreat, the Republic and people of Roalia designed a plan to create a defense militia to protect against further invasion. The Grand Duel Seeking to protect the world, the newly anointed Heroes of Khalis made a deal with a pirate lord and leader of the Burning Blades gang, Draag. Among the agreement was to have a duel to the death in the arena pits of Marlow's Drop. There, Valo had lost to the Zygerrian gang leader, but favored the Heroes for what they have done to the galaxy. He instead decided not to kill Valo and said that if they would protect his newly conquered world, he would keep a minimal presence. He even helped provide funds to the Heroes and to their planetary militia, the Roalia Defense Force. Locations Sunshine Ridge Upon arriving at the world, the three Jedi had raided and cleared a Separatist listening post in Sunshine Ridge, managing to escape while capturing a listening agent. The Badlands One of the most notable locations is the Badlands. Over 53 people have gone in, and 3 have returned. The only three being the Jedi Knights. They claim to have seen the tomb of an ancient Sith Lord, among several dead bodies accompanied by other things. Crystal Canyon Crystal Canyon is another notable location. Explorers and mountain men claim to have seen rare crystals, Lightsaber crystals. Venturing into the canyon makes yourself vulnerable to Akk Dogs, making Crystal Canyon a very dangerous place to explore. The only safe way to travel is armed with blasters, and making your way into the canyon can be as dangerous as walking in it. Marlow's Drop Marlow's Drop leads down to the far ocean. Upon reaching Marlow's drop, one could fall to their death into the ocean, much like the Dug, Marlow. It leads to a 700 foot drop into the ocean. Tucked inside the drop is a very luxurious hidden city established even before Khalis. Only those with enough credits may buy or rent a place in the city, but any who make it down are allowed to visit and tour the place. Among the most popular places include the casino, the arena pits, and the zoo. Khalis Khalis, the local colony on Roalia, is a major location. It features the typical items in a small city. Cantina, restaurant, city hall, residential areas, junk shops etc. It most notably was the sight of the Battle of Roalia. Khalis is the home to several mountain men and explorers, making it a great place to gain intelligence on the world. Dune Sea Much similar to the one on Tatooine, the Dune Sea of Roalia is ever-changing. The dunes you may see one day will be gone the next. It can be a quick easy place to travel through, but beyond that point is nothing but pure danger, and camping in the sea can be one of the most dangerous places to camp. Brakeston River Brakeston River is a minor location. It leads through Sunshine Ridge and has a minor waterfall pooling into Crystal Canyon, making a small pool that leads a springback to Marlow's Drop. The Great Range Finally, the Great Range is one of the key locations of Roalia. It extends about 7 kilometers. The Legends Mountain is a 22,000 foot climb. No one has yet been able to make their way up without need of a vehicle, but one mountain man, Marlow, managed to make his way up. He claims to have seen insane things in the clouds, and some people have been convinced that Marlow may be the one who's insane, but no one can deny his claims. Trockz Enclave Across the galaxy, the Jedi Order have built enclaves across the galaxy to help administer and build the order. The Trockz Enclave, built in secret to hide the enclave from any known Separatist spies, was designed and commissioned by Jedi Knight Heyvis Trockz during the early stages of the Clone Wars. While the Badlands remain a place of darkness on Roalia, the Trockz Enclave has risen up to be a beacon of light to counteract the growing darkness of Darth Nox. Outpost Cordus A small Twi'lek refugee camp, Outpost Cordus was established by Jiik Cordus as a trading post and settlement for a group of Twi'leks fleeing Separatist control on Ryloth. Only a short walk away from Khalis, Outpost Cordus is a dangerous place for any non-Twi'leks, but a home to any of the same species. It is a haven of scum and villainy. X Territory Beyond Marlow's Drop is what people call "the X Territory." Little to nothing is known of the sector beyond that of the vast darkness. The only explorer to venture farther than a mile deep is Marlow. He could only describe it as a frozen wasteland with the brightest stars, but the cold is survivable, making it possible to explore this territory. Y Territory Beyond Sunshine Ridge leads to what is known as "the Y Territory." Nothing is known of this sector beyond that of the vast brightness. No one has been able to make it through here. Burning heat can seer damage into the hull of a ship in only thirty minutes. It can take some of the most advanced shields to raise the odds of survival, but crashing in Y Territory is for certain a death sentence.Category:Force and Destiny Category:Planets Category:Locations